We threw it all away
by Growing Up In Modern Day
Summary: I havent written in forever and I'm Sorry if its not really that good


_Baby  
Come take a look  
At this dusty yearbook  
Do you remember those two kids?  
Its you and me  
Most likely to succeed  
Had it all planned out yes we did  
_

Andrew Saracen was at his grandparent's house for the weekend when the 5 year old found his grandparents high school yearbook and showed his grandpa and his father.

"Hey Julie, you got to see what I found" Called 41 year old Matt Saracen. Julie Taylor-Saracen walked over to her husband of 22 years. "take a look at this, do you see those two crazy kids?"

"wow Matt can you believe it was us?" said 40 year old Julie Saracen

"God Julie we had everything then, you were most likely to succeed and we had everything planned out. You were going to become a lawyer and I was going to play NFL"

_  
You were off to college gonna practice law  
And I was gonna play football_

But we threw it all away  
Thats what the whole town had to say  
Mama cried, daddy went for a drive  
And the whole world changed  
Not a clue what to do  
So I just kept on loving you  
On the day  
That we threw it all away  


"But we threw it all away" Julie said with a grin "or that's atleast what the town told us, My mom spent the whole night crying when we told her and dad went for a 2 hour drive"

"Yeah Tyra and Landry were so mad at me when I told them I proposed to you" Matt had the biggest grin when he said this. "But the truth was I had no clue what to do with the rest of my life, so I just kept doing the one thing I was good at, loving you Julie Taylor"

_  
That fall came and went  
And so did our friends  
Off doing all the things we thought we would  
It was tough i know  
But we never let go  
Kept holding on to prayers we thought we could  
And in that morning in december baby  
Dont you remember?  
_

"I remember that fall when Landry left for California, Tyra for TMU, Lyla for Vassar, and Street for New York, Rigs was the only one to stay," at this time Landry and Tyra Clarke, Lyla and Tim Riggins, and Jason and Tess Street came in along with Julies parents Coach Eric and Tami Taylor and young Ms Gracie-Bell Taylor. "god at first I was so jealous that my best friends were going away doing everything we said we would" Julie said as she caught Tyra and Lylas eyes

"Well Ms. Julie, I have to say on my part I was jealous of you and seven" Tim Riggins said "you were in love, married and happy"

" Julie you were the ambitious one who got my sorry but to think college, so my life is owed to you princess" said Tyra Collete-Clark

_  
When we threw it all away  
Thats what the whole town had to say  
With your baby blue eyes  
Our baby boy cried  
And the whole world changed  
Not a clue what to do  
So I just kept on loving you  
On the day  
That we threw it all away  
_

"I'll never forget the night I got a call from Mrs. T" Said Lyla Riggins "she said Julie was heading to the hospital because the baby was due" That's right at the age of 19 Julie Taylor was giving birth to her first child Dylan Eric Saracen.

"I'll never forget it, seeing Julie hold OUR child for the first time was the greatest moment of my life" Matt Replied. "most of The town again told us we were throwing our lives away" Julie said.

_  
Aint it funny how life works out sometimes  
Just like we planned  
You make all the rules in this house  
And I'm quarterbacking for our little man  
_

"aint it funny? We went away from our dreams we planned but we got the same results" Matt Replied

flash back

25 year old Julie Saracen watched from the porch swing as her husband Matt, and their best friends Tim Riggins, Landry Clarke and their sons best friend Noah Street and Julies 10 year old sister played football with their 6 year old son Dylan. Normally Julie would be playing with them but to due to pregnancy she was unable to play.

"Hey Julie, how's my niece or nephew doing?" asked Tyra Collette as her and Lyla came out. "The baby is doing good, kicking up a storm" Julie was about 8 months pregnant and was supposed to be on bed rest but it was Friday afternoon and that meant family time and then football game. Matt and Tim are coaches along with Julies father at East Dylan High School. Things like these were the only time Matt and her family let her move around. "Jules if you can't make it tonight they will understand"

"I know they will understand but I wont and I also wont be allowed outside for the rest of the week" Julie Sighed, Her family was so protective. And she wanted her future child to be able to participate in every single part of this towns football games

_  
You were off to college  
Gonna practice law  
And I was off to play football  
_

"Jules, have you ever thought about what would have happened if you went to law school?"

"I used to Tim, whenever Lyla and Ty came home from School I'd be so jealous of my best friends but now I have a 22 and 16 year old son, a 15 year old daughter, a 5 year old grand child and a daughter-in-law to be. I have the greatest family and 22 years ago people told me I was throwing my life away but they were wrong. If I went to school I wouldn't have Dylan, Austin, and Sarah. I wouldent trade this life for anything. Matt told me once that he didn't know what to do so he did the thing he knew, Loving me and the past 22 years have been amazing!"

Tim "God bless the day Julie and Matt Saracen threw it away"

_  
But we threw it all away  
Thats what the whole town had to say  
Mama cried, daddy went for a drive  
And the whole world changed  
Not a clue what to do  
So I just kept on loving you  
On the day  
That we threw it all  
God bless the day  
We threw it all away  
Yeah we threw it all_


End file.
